A variety of devices or mechanisms may function as actuators or may be used for actuating objects. One generic type of actuator functions to push and/or pull a pin, which can initiate a wide variety of devices, such as a release mechanism. A typical pin pusher/puller may be driven by a solenoid. Depending on the situation, it may be beneficial to have an actuator that is actively initiated or passively initiated. In a particular case, it may be desirable to have a passively initiated actuator that does not require power or a signal, but that can react in response to a given ambient condition, which can initiate the actuator. One such application is a thermally activated ventilation system to prevent an explosion in the event of a fire near a flammable material. A current device uses melting eutectic alloys that can be tuned to a given temperature, or energetic devices tuned to react at a given temperature. Another device, the FRANGIBOLT® brand actuator (TiNi Aerospace, Inc.), uses a shape memory alloy collar to break a hardened steel bolt, thereby releasing spring energy to push a pin.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.